


marchons, marchons

by HamAndSwiss



Series: gay-ng [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 'cause you know what's coming, Barricade Day, Characters Watching Disney Movies, Cute, Cutesy, Disney Movies, M/M, Modern Era, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, we need happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamAndSwiss/pseuds/HamAndSwiss
Summary: Happiness. They all deserve happiness.This was written in about 1 hour, on the bus, listening to the French National Anthem on repeat. Which is where the title came from. Make of that what you will.Anyway. This is short because I wanted to finish it because I'm inordinately worried about Barricade Day. Like, you'd think I was going and fighting.I'm working on another short thing in this same universe, focusing on Courf and Combeferre and Joly because I have decided that that is my new favorite Les Miz ship.Did I put the characters in the character tags in the order of my most to least favorite? Yes. Yes, I did.





	marchons, marchons

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO APPEARANCES. These are the same for most of my Les Miz works, for the most part.
> 
> Courfeyrac: Looks like Courf in BBC Les Miz, but significantly shorter. Which is about... 5'5. Idk if that's actually significantly shorter, but that's how tall he is in my stuff.  
> Joly: Looks like Joly in the 2012 movie. Also 5'5.  
> Combeferre: Looks like Combeferre in the 2012 movie but without those weird sideburn-looking things. Slightly darker hair. About 5'8 or 5'9.  
> Enjolras: Exactly like Enjolras in the 2012 movie.  
> Grantaire: Exactly like Grantaire in the 2012 movie.  
> Jehan: Has the hair color of Jehan in the 2012 movie but that's where the resemblance ends. Just-longer-than-shoulder-length that color hair, usually in a ponytail. Freckles? Like 5'6.  
> Marius: Exactly like Marius in the 2012 movie.  
> Feuilly: This is weird but... looks exactly like Lesglas in the 2012 movie.
> 
> By the way, they're all college students in this story.

“How did we get here? Like, how did we get to this exact point?” Feuilly asks, looking about at all his friends where they sit on the various couches. One of Combeferre’s arms is around Courfeyrac’s shoulders, the other around Joly’s. Jehan is fast asleep, leaning on Marius’ side, curled up in a horridly pink blanket that they knitted themselves. Enjolras and Grantaire are smiling at each other like two love-sick fools, which they kind of are anyway. The French National Anthem is loudly blaring on repeat in the background of the apartment, and some Disney movie is paused on the television, because when is anything else the case?

“I dunno, but I’m glad we’re here,” Combeferre murmurs, pressing a gentle kiss to Courfeyrac’s forehead and then to Joly’s. The latter lets out a laugh and cuddles up even closer to his boyfriends. “C’mon Feuilly, just un-pause the movie, this is my favorite part!” Feuilly rolls his eyes playfully, before heading back over to the couch and flicking the play button on the remote.

The young adults watch the movie, transfixed, until the credits roll. Jehan remained asleep the whole time, and Marius has to shake them awake when it’s time to go. “Come on, sweetheart, time to go home,” he says softly. His datemate huffs and buries even deeper in the blanket. “No. Too comfy here.”

Combeferre laughs at the sight. “Well, good luck with that, Marius. I’ve gotta get my own darlings outta here.” He turns back to his boyfriends, helping them both off the couch. “Make sure to wear your winter clothes, Courf,” he gently chides at the door, wrapping the scarf around his boyfriend’s neck and pulling him in for a quick kiss. “Don’t want you freezing on the walk home. You either, Joly, so put on that jacket.” When both of his boyfriends are attired to his satisfaction, he grins and kisses them both on their warm winter hats. “Perfect.” With that, he links an arm in one of each of theirs, and those three head out the door.

Marius has had slight success in convincing Jehan to actually leave, and is now carrying them in his arms. “Looks like you have your hands full,” Feuilly jests, making the young man smile. “Right. I bid you goodnight, and see you tomorrow in classes.” He carries Jehan out, pushing the door closed with his foot.

“Enjolras? Grantaire? Are you two going to leave?” Feuilly asks, crossing his arms and wrinkling his forehead at the two friends that remain. Grantaire laughs, scooting even closer to his boyfriend. “Never!” Enjolras just smiles softly and boops Grantaire on the nose. “But we have cookies at home.” That gets a gasp from the other boy, and he immediately springs up. “Then lead on, my valiant prince!” Enjolras laughs, waving to Feuilly with a wink and heading out the door.

“Well, that was fun,” Feuilly says to himself, closing the door and smiling at the now-empty room. He picks up the pillows strewn everywhere, turns off the speaker that played the anthem that _whole time_ , and readies himself for bed. By the time he pulls the bedcovers up over himself, he’s already dreaming of the next time he’ll get to hang out with his best friends.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> VIVE LA FRANCE!!!


End file.
